An inspection device of a semiconductor device according to a related art has a configuration as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-130808) and Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-85958). The inspection device of the semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 uses a VUV (vacuum ultraviolet) pulsed laser as a light source. Since pulsed laser light in this range has a low pulse repetition frequency, if the light is used as it is, an inspection speed is lowered. Therefore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method that splits pulse light which oscillates a laser light source into a plurality of pulses in a delay optical path.
An inspection device of a semiconductor device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 that uses a UV (ultraviolet) laser for pulse oscillation has a configuration that splits a pulsed laser emitted from a light source so as to be irradiated onto the sample in order to suppress damage to the sample by reducing a peak value of the pulse.